The king and his Servant
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Mavin/achievement hunter story. When Michael is given the throne by his parents things don't go as planned especially after Michael's parents leave the kingdom in his hands alone. However things just might start to look brighter when a long lost flame returns to his life. Warning: Yaoi, mention of violence and death. Servant of evil Achievement hunter story.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

AN:

This is Servant of Evil if you haven't already figured that out but it is NOT a song fic because I will be using parts of the song, my favorite English version to be exact which will be told where to find it later, I am not putting it as a song. This will have changes because it is Achievement hunter not Vocaloid that is the story. If you've never seen servant of evil before go check it out as it's by Vocaloid and it is a part of the series with Daughter of evil and daughter of white thrown into the mix. This probably isn't going to be super long at least since it's a story of slash based off of Servant of evil.

So yeah the servant of evil thing belongs to Vocaloid and I hope you enjoy the story.

The English version I am using for this story is Servant of Evil - English Dub by Groaning Doll on youtube. Go check it out if you wish. It's my favorite English version.

Well. Hope you enjoy.

Kitkat.

Two young boys are sitting there facing each other smiling.

One reaches over and boops the others nose causing them to giggle only to share a quick hug.

They have been playmates since they were around the age of toddlers and have become close friends.

"Let's play outside." One suggests.

The other nods. "Yes."

So they head off outside through the back door of the castle grabbing their shoes along the way.

The freshly fallen leaves crunch beneath their shoes as they walk.

They turn to the each other with a smile when they spot the gardener who is working currently. The two turn dashing off towards the gardener and as the gardener turns to look to the sound of crunching leaves headed his way the two boys jump in a pile of leaves. They laugh as the gardener slightly grumbles about having just raked those leaves though he can't help but crack a smile at the two.

After all it really is innocent fun.

The two get out of what's left of the pile of leaves and hurry off towards another one.

But they stop when a woman named Griffon comes outside calling for one of the boys.

The two boys hurry over to Griffon and follow her through the castle to out the front where a carriage is waiting.

"Are we going somewhere?" One ask turning to Griffon as a man by the name of Jack approaches.

"Gavin. It's time son." Jack says looking at Gavin.

Gavin tilts his head. "Time?"

"Yes. Come along." Jack says with a nod.

"Micool can come too!" Gavin says.

"No." Griffon responds.

Suddenly Gavin is grabbed and as he is taken towards the carriage he reaches back for Michael in tears; with Michael doing the same while being held back by Griffon.

Gavin is taken away in the carriage by his father Jack while Michael is left with his mother Griffon.

By varying status they would grow up apart so Michael can learn to be the next ruler with Gavin being destined as Michael's tool.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one:

Michael is wearing a fancy blazer like light jacket that is navy blue in color and black dress pants sits there in his class as his teacher drones on about the lesson.

Michaels P.O.V.

It's been almost a month since Gavin left and in that time I've been feeling lonely especially since I haven't been told why he was taken away.

I miss Gavin... I hope he'll come back.

Time seemed to fly by and soon it's been seven years.

I'm thirteen now and have been doing the only thing I could while Gavin is no longer here. I've been studying to be the next ruler for Gavin.

Then maybe one day I can send someone out to find him when I take the throne.

My father who is named Geoff comes over to me as I am walking down the hall.

I stop and look to him.

"Your crown looks good." My father comments.

"I know. You told me before." I remind him. "Three years ago when it was given to me for my tenth birthday."

My father smiles. "I know. I just wanted to say it again. You didn't want to always wear it at first. It just took some getting used to."

"Yeah." I respond.

He comes closer to me. "You'll make a good ruler." He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say.

He pats my shoulder then heads off probably having something to do.

I continue on my way and I step outside. I enjoy going out there because it's one place that reminds me of Gavin the most.

No one's P.O.V

In what seems to be no time it is the day of Michael's coronation.

Michael is eighteen and has been for a month since in that time there was preparation for his coronation.

Geoff knocks on the door to his son's room. "Michael?" He opens the door and Michael turns to him as he enters.

Michael is wearing a prince charming royal blue gold as it is the outfit he was given for his coronation.

"You look like a true king." Geoff comments.

Michael smiles and turns to the mirror he was looking in. He is no longer wearing the crown he was given to wear before the coronation but instead it now sits on the dresser on display like a photo.

"Are you ready?" Geoff asks.

Michael turns to him. "I think so." He confirms.

Geoff nods. "Good. Then we shall go." He says in agreement then he turns leading the way out with Michael following.

They make it and Griffon turns to them.

"Oh!" She gasps with a few tears in her eyes. "My son you look so grown up." She gently wipes her eyes. "I can still remember you being a kid like it was yesterday."

"It's going to start soon." Geoff points out. "We should get going."

Griffon nods and the three of them head to their spots.

Michael waits for his signal to go with his parents standing on either side of the throne chair sitting at the end of the carpet line rolled out making a gap between the people attending. He closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath before opening his eyes once again.

"Thank you! Everyone! For coming on this very special day!" Griffon begins.

"Today is the day that we will crown your next ruler!" Geoff adds. "Now. Please welcome our son Michael!"

The guards open the double doors and Michael begins walking along the carpet facing forward as he was taught.

The people give him bows and looks of respect as he passes by them.

Geoff moves forward to be able to stand in front of the chair.

Michael stops in front of him then bows his head in acceptance.

"Michael. My son." Geoff says taken the crown off of the holding pillow being held by a servant. "With this crown I crown you the ruler of this kingdom." He places the crown on Michael's head then when done he backs away to where he was standing before.

Michael raises his head then he moves only to sit in the chair. He sits and sits tall making sure to not slouch since it's what he has to do.

There is a loud cheer from the crowd and people bow to their new ruler.

The coronation has gone perfectly and nothing bad happened.

After the day of the coronation…

There hasn't been anything really interesting happening as the kingdom is under peace right now.

Michael has been hanging around the castle as nothing has come up so far.

Until a few days after his coronation.

"Son. Your mother and I are going to go see a friend." Geoff explains.

"Take care." Michael says.

Geoff smiles and ruffles Michael's hair. "And you have fun here."

So the two left off on their way in a horse drawn carriage, that is not the one that took away Gavin since that one belonged to Jack Gavin's father, as Michael watches them leave for a few moments.

Michael turns and heads back into the castle.

The next day Michael is working on some paper work in the throne room when a guard suddenly bursts through the door.

Michael looks up as the guard bows before him.

"Your highness! I bring news." The guard says.

"Speak." Michael commands.

"I'm afraid that King Geoff and Queen Griffon died in an accident on the way to visit their friend." The guard reports.

Michael blinks and hands the paperwork off to the servant who was given the task to hold the finished work. "We will hold a funeral." He announces. "Today. Spread the news."

"Yes sir." The guard raises then hurries off.

At the funeral Michael even attended and the sky was rainy causing the black umbrellas to be taken to the funeral outside.

Michael is the only one in the royal family left now leaving the kingdom in his hands and in his hands alone.

However….

A few days later something that is unexpected for Michael happens as someone walks up to the castle only to look up at it only to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two:

Michael is wearing a black slightly fancy t-shirt and black dress pants. He is currently looking out an open space in a hall where it's a path with arches that makes holes to look outside in. He currently isn't wearing his crown as he prefers to use it for important things to make it seem much more special.

Though the kingdom knows he is the ruler anyways so it's not like it's really a big deal.

He has been working on deciding on who to send to find Gavin now that he doesn't have to worry about his parents stopping it since with them being his parents they had higher authority…. Until they died that is… He knows he can't just send anyone because if he sends any of the few top guards it might leave them all open to an attack that'll worse damage then if he doesn't any of them.

Though he hasn't been the same kind of ruler like his parents admittedly.

He will take some money from any he dangles on a string when he needs it and also will tell them to bow to him. He does admit to being a little bit of a selfish ruler after his parents left the kingdom in his hands alone following their death.

It just happens to be the kind of ruler that he is and he is the ruler so he should be himself as Geoff had told him to be as he was growing up.

He turns as he hears someone approaches only to fully turn to the person as the person gets close.

Gavin stops a little in front of Michael. He is wearing a black lined with yellow jacket with a dark green shirt underneath and black pants. He brings a hand to his chest and bows with respect all the while smiling.

Michael stares at Gavin wondering if this is all really real then in happy tears he runs towards Gavin.

Gavin straightens just in time to be jump hugged by Michael.

The two fall with Gavin laying on his back and Michael on top of him hugging him with his head above Gavin's shoulder.

Gavin lets happy tears come to his eyes and while using the other hand to keep his upper body up enough to not be fully laying on the ground he lets one hand come up to around Michael as he returns the hug.

After a moment of hugging the two pull back to look into each other's eyes.

They happily close their eyes as they lean their foreheads against each other.

"I've finally been allowed to come back to you." Gavin tells Michael. "I am your tool to use as you wish my king."

Michael can't stop smiling but he gets up and Gavin shifts to kneeling on one knee.

As Michael extends a hand Gavin gently takes it in one hand.

"My king. I will shield you from dangers deadly call." Gavin says then gently kisses Michaels hand before pulling away a little. "I will sin, I will kill and I will sacrifice my all." He adds.

Michael is just glad to have Gavin back again.

Gavin rises letting go of Michael's hand. "What do you wish of me my king?"

"Stay with me." Michael tells him. "Follow."

"As you wish." Gavin responds.

Michael leads Gavin to the throne room. "Your spot is next to me. You are not just another servant. You are important."

"Thank you my king." Gavin responds.

"We should get a picture to remember this moment." Michael comments.

"That sounds like a good idea." Gavin agrees.

Michael turns to a servant who was in the room at the moment. "Get a camera." He orders.

"Yes sir." The servant says then heads off grabbing a camera.

Gavin turns to Michael. "Oh. And I have something for you." He says.

Michael turns. "Oh yes and something I was waiting to see you again. I was about to send someone to go find you."

"I was going to return." Gavin assures him as he pulls out a small velvet box. "I would never leave you forever. I guess they didn't explain I was being trained to be your tool." He hands Michael the box while Michael hands the box he has to Gavin.

The two open them and share a smile.

Gavin gave Michael a necklace with a Minecraft diamond as the charm.

Michael gave Gavin a necklace with a Minecraft creeper head as the charm.

"Thanks Gav." Michael says happily.

"And thank you too Micool." Gavin responds. "Happy late coronation."

Michael smiles wider.

They put on the necklaces since they did enjoy playing a little Minecraft when they had free time mainly when they were younger since as they grew older they had a lot more duties but that game was a factor in making them close.

The boxes are put off to the side for now as the servant returns.

Michael is sitting the throne with Gavin standing nicely beside the throne.

The servant takes the picture. "It is done." He reports.

"Great." Michael responds. "Then get it printed."

"Yes sir." The servant hurries away to get that done.

"I made sure a room was ready for you for when you would return to me. It's right next to mine." Michael says turning to Gavin.

Gavin nods. "That sounds lovely. Thank you."

"No problem Gav."

And so Gavin has returned to Michael's life.

Gavin's P.O.V.

I'm extremely happy to be back with Michael. I missed him a lot while I was away and I did my best to study hard just so I could return to him faster.

Though Jack did explain that I should be returning to Michael at about the time of his coronation but I had hoped to be back sooner.

But no matter since it worked out in the end.

Michael's P.O.V.

I am so happy to have Gavin back that there isn't a word to describe it.

After all I have my childhood friend back!

I had missed him so fucking much and no one could ever replace him.

We sat outside at the table out by the beautiful gardens to do a little catching up from when we were separated.

Lindsay who helped to take care of us growing up, then just me when Gavin was taken away, brings us some tea. She is a servant but she is also a caretaker at least that's what her status is since that's pretty much her job. She was a good friend of my parents which is why she was given the job as a caretaker.

No one's P.O.V.

Michael learns that Jack had gone into retirement when Gavin was ready to return to him which is where Jack went since Gavin's mother died when Gavin was young so it's just his father Jack.

It's been a few weeks since the day that Gavin returned and Gavin stayed at Michael's side almost all the time.

Michael turns to Gavin. "Say Gavin. I need you to do something." He says.

Gavin turns since Michael is sitting in the throne. "What is it my king?"

"I hate to do this but right now you are the only one who can do this right now." Michael says glancing away a little sad about this.

Gavin blinks. "Don't worry. I will take care of everything you need me to." Gavin responds.

Michael turns to Gavin again. "I have a few errands I need you to do in the country nearby." He explains. "Like checking on a few trading posts we were allowed to place there. I'll give you the entire list though."

"I will do what you need me to and I will come straight back to you." Gavin says in promise.

"Thank you." Michael responds.

So Gavin gets ready to head there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three:

Gavin is in the horse carriage taken him to the location he needs to go to. He only brought his small hidden knife that's like a dagger just in case for protection mainly from muggers. He is also wearing a slightly fancy t-shirt that is green to go along with his creeper scarf he also brought along. He looks away from the window he was looking out of and looks to the one page list he was given.

Gavin arrives and he puts the list in his pocket while the door is opened. He gets out.

Gavin turns and says to the driver then as he begins walking he is looking around himself. He smiles to himself. "This is a nice peaceful place." He says to himself and turns to look to one side he accidently runs into someone. "Ah I'm sorry." He says taking a few steps back to look to the other.

There stands two guys standing side by side with the one Gavin didn't bump into being on the opposite side of the one Gavin bumped into.

The one Gavin bumped into is wearing a purple zip up hoodie with black dress pants and runners.

The other is wearing a black jacket with blue shoulder parts, dimly colored light grey stripes with three below the blue then two around the wrist area with a gap between them, black pants and runners.

The two turn to Gavin.

"Oh that's ok. No harm done." The one responds. "The names Ray." He introduces himself.

"And I'm Ryan." The other male adds moving to put an arm around Ray.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Gavin." Gavin responds.

"Nice to meet you." Ray answers. "So what are you here for if you don't mind me asking."

"Well I'm here doing a few errands then I'll be heading home." Gavin explains. "I really need to get going to do these errands."

"We understand." Ray waves it off. "Go ahead and go do what you need to."

"Thanks." Gavin says then goes around them heading off on his way. "Seems I may have made some friends." He says to himself and he runs his errands then he is doing his final errand which is visiting one of the trading posts. He enters making the bell above the door ring.

A man that looks like he does some hunting or at least some lifting weights is there at the counter. He is wearing the trading post's work shirt that looks like any other work shirt and jeans. He has short bright ginger hair that is short enough it almost makes him bald and his cyan eyes turn to Gavin when he walks in. "Greetings. What can I do you for?" He asks.

Gavin walks over to the man and stops to stand facing the man across the counter. "I am here on order of King Micool Jones." He explains.

"Well. Well. Alright. What has his majesty sent you here for?" The man asks, his name is Jeremy since it's on his name tag.

"I'm just checking up in person." Gavin explains.

"Ah I see." Jeremy nods. "Well so far everything is going great. Today I've been getting good service but a little before you came the rush hour seemed to have slowed down."

Gavin nods and takes notes on a note pad he brought. "Ok that's good. Was it just people looking around or people getting stuff."

"A little of both." Jeremy responds. "But business is going steady I promise you that."

Gavin nods still taking notes. "Alright. As long as you can back it up when you send the report and everything else needed to back to the kingdom."

"I promise I will." Jeremy says with a nod of his own.

Gavin puts away the pad and paper. "That's all I came here for." He says. "Keep up the good work."

"Thank you." Jeremy responds.

Gavin turns and leaves maneuvering around two people who are walking into the trading post. He looks to the list he was given. "Great. That should be everything." He says double checking. "Yup it is." He yawns bringing a hand up to his mouth. "Bloody hell! I've been walking around so long I'm a little tired." He says as he finishes the yawn then lowers his hand. "Oh well. I'll get some rest on the ride home." He turns heading off to where the carriage is waiting for him as the sun sets.

…..

Michael is standing at a window looking out to the front of the castle.

The sky is dark with only stars and a crescent moon shining through the blanket of darkness not including any lights on in the kingdom.

Lindsay comes over as she had been doing a few extra chores. "Your majesty why are you still up?" She asks.

"I'm waiting for Gavin." Michael responds.

"It's almost one in the morning." Lindsay says with a worried frown. "You should get some rest."

"No. I can't sleep." Michael tells her. "I can't until I am sure Gavin will return safely….. Don't you remember what happened with my parents?"

Lindsay nods. "Yes. I understand but please do see if you can. As your caretaker I recommend it highly. Gavin isn't traveling on the same path as King Geoff and Queen Griffon. So he should be fine."

"I'll still wait." Michael tells her.

"Alright." Lindsay says knowing that she has to keep to a limit since this is royalty. She heads off to go get some rest herself.

Michael remains there waiting for Gavin to return then he suddenly runs off past Lindsay making her pause for a moment. He hurries to the front and opens one of the doors to see Gavin getting out of the carriage. He stands at the open doors as Gavin looks up meeting Michael's eyes.

Gavin smiles and moves over to Michael. "I have completed the errands and made sure to get notes." He says with a small bow.

"Good. Follow me." Michael tells him.

"Yes sir." Gavin responds and follows Michael inside while Lindsay, who walked to see what had Michael running, closes the open door with the driver taking the carriage to it's proper place.

Michael leads Gavin to his room and goes inside.

Gavin has been here before so it's not strange to walk in. He and Michael are best friends after all and Michael likes to keep Gavin close so they would sometimes do some work in one of their rooms.

Michael stops and turns to Gavin. "Close the door."

Gavin turns going over to the door and shuts it as commanded before moving back over to Michael. "Would you like my report here?" He asks.

"We'll worry about the report tomorrow." Michael tells Gavin.

"Ok. Then is there anything else you need me to do?" Gavin asks.

"There is one thing." Michael says moving closer to Gavin.

"What may I do for you your highness?" Gavin asks.

"Gav. We're really close. When there isn't anyone around you don't need to be so fucking formal." Michael tells him.

"Micool." Gavin says with a smile.

"That's better." Michael tells him and suddenly grabs Gavin's scarf pulling him closer making their lips come together.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter four:

Gavin blinks in surprise as he stares for a moment at Michael's closed eyes. He then lets his eyes slip closed and kisses Michael back letting the other relax now knowing that Gavin likes him back.

Even if they will have to keep it a secret since royalty isn't supposed to be interested in servants even ones like Gavin.

Gavin wraps his arms around Michael's waist when he feels Michael wrap his arms around his neck.

Michael pulls away and the two open their eyes half way staring into each other's eyes. "I've fallen in love with you Gavin." He admits.

"I've been in love with you for so long." Gavin admits.

"Then make me yours." Michael responds. "I want to know that I've been claimed so no one else can have me. Like a seal of our relationship."

"As you wish." Gavin responds.

Michael moves back to take off his clothes with Gavin doing the same before the two move to Michael's rather large bed.

Gavin moves over top of Michael once he is comfy.

"You know I must admit." Michael says. "Do you remember those sometimes we would work so late that we would fall asleep side by side?"

Gavin nods. "How could I forget?" He questions.

"Well to be honest the bed always feel cold without you there." Michael tells him. "So fucking cold." He brings his hands to rest on Gavin's cheeks gently.

"I know how you feel. I understand." Gavin assures him then swoops down stealing a kiss from Michael.

Michael returns the kiss as Gavin's hands slide up Michael's chest making him moan.

"You're so soft." Gavin says huskily against Michael's lips.

Michael blushes softly then slides his hands down to Gavin's own chest in response.

Gavin lets out his own moan at the pleasure of feeling Michael's hands on him.

 _It's like how I've always dreamed!_

That single thought is what they share in their minds as they continue to touch each other causing moans to come from them.

Gavin brings a hand up to Michael's mouth. "Suck." He tells him.

Michael opens his mouth taking in three fingers and sucks on them mixed with some gliding his tongue over them.

Once Gavin is satisfied he removes his fingers and lowers them down to Michael's entrance.

He slips the first finger inside making Michael gasp softly and Gavin kisses his cheek as he moves the finger in and out.

Michael nods after a few moments and Gavin pulls the finger out only to add another finger.

Gavin starts with the thrusting of his fingers in Michael then he begins the scissoring motion to stretch the other. He quickly adds the third finger when his need to cum starts to ache.

Michael gasps with his hands placed on Gavin's shoulders while Gavin begins stretching him with the three fingers he sucked on just before. "Gav." He gasps to the other. "That's enough. I'm ready."

Gavin kisses Michael in a soft peck as he removes his fingers. "Get on your hands and knees." He tells Michael who rolls over to do so with his ass facing Gavin. He pulls back enough to spit on his hand and he strokes his erection before moving into position to enter the other. "Let me know if it becomes too much for you."

Michael nods then Gavin enters him. "Gavin!" He calls out as the other pushes in further and he lowers his upper body to rest his face against the bed.

"Mmm. Michael." Gavin moans. "You're so tight and warm." He stops once he is completely buried within Michael. "Ok. It's fully in." He says and he holds himself back from pounding into that tight heat that is around him to allow the other to adjust to his size.

"Move." Michael tells Gavin after a few moments.

"Are you sure?" Gavin asks to make sure Michael is indeed ready.

"Fucking move Gavin." Michael tells him.

"As you wish." Gavin says pecking his nose then he pulls out until it's only his head in before pushing back in.

Michael moans at this in slight pain but mostly in pleasure and Gavin continues this movement keeping a slow pace at first.

The when Gavin pulls out once again he switches the angle a little only to thrust back in this time making Michael moan loudly in pleasure.

Gavin grins at this. "Found it."

"Huh?" Michael asks with very soft pants of pleasure.

"You're sweet spot." Gavin says as he begins thrusting harder making sure to hit that spot over and over again.

Michael's moans are loud as Gavin continues to hit his sweet spot dead on with each and every single thrust as their movements get faster, harder and a little rougher once Michael starts moving to meet Gavin's thrusts.

The two of them are lost in their world together as they are filled to the brim with pleasure.

"Ah! Gavin!" Michael says between moans. "I Ah! I love you! Ngh."

"Ha." Gavin is panting in pleasure. "Oh. Michael. Bloody hell! Ha. I… I love you too. Mmm."

Michael shivers as some more pleasure is added as he feels ready to cum. "C-close." He moans to Gavin.

Gavin reaches down and begins to stroke Michael's erection causing Michael to almost scream in pleasure. "Then cum for me." He tells the other as he leans over the other with his chest to Michael's back only to lick a part of the back of Michael's neck.

"Ngh!" Michael moans then throws his head back. "Ah! Gavin!" He calls out loudly and cums into Gavin's head as well as the blankets.

Gavin bites down on Michael's shoulder as he shudders in pleasure when he cums inside of Michael.

Michael can't help a small tired moan as he feels Gavin's hot cum flow inside of him.

The two fall to lay on the bed and Gavin releases Michael's shoulder leaving a mark of possession on the other's shoulder.

Gavin rolls them over so they are laying on their sides spooning.

"Thank you." Michael says just before he drifts off to sleep.

Gavin kisses just below Michael's ear. "Sleep well my king." He says then shifts to get the blankets pulled over them before joining Michael into sleep.

After all he has to make sure that they keep it a secret due to varying status so when someone checks on them it'll just look like they decided to sleep in the same bed again.

…

The next day…

A servant is heading to do some laundry when there is the sound of footsteps making the servant turn. "Who's there?"

No response in what looks to be a hall empty of human life.

The servant turns shrugging it off and continues walking the way the servant had been heading in.

….. Footsteps are once again making the servant freeze and spin around to see who's there.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter five:

Michael blinks his eyes open as it is morning. He shifts rolling over to look to Gavin who is still sleeping. He smiles and kisses his lips softly before carefully getting out of the others grip. He gets up and goes to get some clean clothes since he made sure to put his clothes in the hamper with Gavin putting his own clothes on a chair neatly.

It helps to hide what happened.

He gets dressed and just as he finishes doing so he hears Gavin getting up so he turns to him. "Morning." He greets.

Gavin gets out of bed and smiles at Michael. "Morning." He greets back and heads to his clothes to put them on to have something on until he gets to his room.

"You go and get changed." Michael tells Gavin. "I'm going to get some breakfast."

"Ok." Gavin agrees stealing a kiss before leaving.

Michael smiles brightly and happily as he too heads on his way towards the dining room. He turns into a hallway only to freeze as his eyes come to lay upon a terrifying sight. "Lindsay!" He rushes over to Lindsay's body where she is laying on the ground and he falls to his knees. "Lindsay….." He shakily reaches towards her body. "No… NO!" He screams as he realizes that she isn't breathing.

Gavin who is just finishing getting dressed hears the other scream so he rushes out hurrying over to him only to skid to a stop. He sees Michael sitting by Lindsay's body and his eyes widen in horror only to move over to be next to Michael. He turns to the other putting an arm around him in attempts to comfort him.

A guard comes running. "Your highness!" He says and skids to a stop only to look down to Lindsay's body. "Oh dear."

"You have something to report?" Michael asks sadly.

"Yes. Some guards chased a man caught running away from the castle with a bloody knife talking to himself about needing to get home to give a report. That chased him to the border of the closest neighboring kingdom and are now waiting there for your command." The guard reports.

"Wait at the entrance of the castle right now." Michael tells the guard.

"Yes sir." The guard nods and leaves to wait for orders at the entrance of the castle.

Michael turns to Gavin. "Lindsay was like a second mother…"

"I know." Gavin says watching Michael.

"I don't know what Ryan is playing at with whatever sick game this is for him. I'm sure this was Ryan's doing so we must hit him where it hurts." Michael explains. "I'm sure you've met Ryan and Ray on your visit to that very kingdom."

"We shared a few words." Gavin tells him.

"Take the army. Invade the kingdom and you must kill Ray." Michael gives the order.

"As you wish." Gavin responds and stands up. "On my way out I will send a servant to help with Lindsay's body."

"Thank you." Michael says looking down to Lindsay's body again.

Gavin heads to the entrance of the castle. "Gather the army." He gives the order.

"Right away." The guard says with a nod then heads off to do that.

Soon they are on their way to meet with the guards waiting at the border.

"Make sure the kingdom is badly stirred." Gavin says then takes the lead as they head for the kingdom.

….

Michael is sitting outside in the garden with two guards close by on guard duty. He settles himself and the small table and looks off into the distance on the opposite side that the guards are in. "Come back to me alive." He whispers to himself.

…

Gavin hurries through the kingdom leaving the rest to start while he searches for his target. He slows to a stop standing "I will answer his wishes. His mind I will ease." He says to himself as Ray blinks in surprise and confusion. He takes out his dagger like knife then dashes forward slamming the knife into Ray's stomach while looking to almost be hugging him. "I'm sorry my friend." He says a little quietly.

Ray had gasped in pain as he was stabbed but when he hears Gavin's words, since Gavin has his head down to by Ray's shoulder. He then blinks and brings a hand up as if to assure the other before he falls back limp with Gavin catching him.

Gavin lays Ray down against the currently not on fountain and he backs off before turning and leaving back the way he came from.

…..

The army returns from the kingdom and Gavin heads over to Michael.

Michael turns to Gavin who comes over to him.

"It is done your highness." Gavin reports with a bow.

Michael smiles. "Thank you."

"Allow me to get you a snack." Gavin turns and heads to go get a snack for Michael.

Michael sits there smiling to himself feeling better about Lindsay's death.

Sure he is still mourning her but now he has gotten some revenge for her.

Now she should be able to rest in peace thanks to the damage done to the one that had her killer come from.

Gavin returns with a plate that has a snack on it. "Here you go. A chocolate chip muffin is your snack today." He says placing the plate on the table.

Michael nods. "Thank you so much Gavin."

"Anything for you." Gavin responds with a slight bow.

…..

Ryan returns from his meeting only to freeze as he steps out of the carriage looking in horror at the state of the kingdom.

Building's having parts damaged, bodies laying everywhere either hurt or dead, a few fires in some spots and no sign of who had wreaked havoc upon the kingdom.

Ryan begins running through the kingdom. "Ray!" He calls. "Ray! Answer me!" He continues to hurry around not giving up as he hopes that the other is alright. He skids to a stop only to stare in horror at the sight before him.

There leaning against the fountain in a sitting like position is Ray….. Unmoving and limp with a stab wound on his stomach where blood has soaked his clothes.

Ryan's eyes widen in horror upon this sight and he rushes over to Ray sliding on his knees by the other. "Ray!" He reaches over and tries to find a pulse…. But there isn't one….. He shakes his head a little slowly in disbelief and horror at this. "No…."

A few tears fall down his face as he lunges forward wrapping his arms around Ray's cold body pulling him as close as he can against his own body.

Ryan lets himself cry as he holds Ray's body.

"Sir." A solider who just came back from a patrol says coming over to Ryan but staying a respectful distance away.

Ryan opens his eyes that are filled with saddened rage.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter six:

Joel stands in front of Ray's grave in his armor with his sword put away in it's holder looking at it with a single red rose in hand. His eyes narrow slightly as he is reminded of the destruction and murder he saw when he went to this very kingdom. He crouches and places the rose on Ray's grave in front of the gravestone. "Your death will be avenged." He says in promise. "According our information it was Michael's kingdom that attacked. Michael will pay for all he has done. I will make sure of that for you King Ray and King Ryan as well. Just as I promised his highness Ryan." He gets up then turns heading off to the direction he needs to go to.

…..

The time is twilight and Gavin is standing in the garden area looking up at the darkening sky.

He blinks in slight surprise when Michael suddenly leans against him so they are back to back. "Is everything alright your highness?"

"Yeah. I just want to be with you right now." Michael responds since Gavin had stepped outside while Michael was doing some work but obviously Michael has now joined Gavin outside.

Gavin smiles. "I like that idea." He says in agreement and on the side facing away from the castle they link their hands together secretly.

They stay there for a bit then head back inside to get some rest as darkness settles across the land.

The next day….

Michael is in an empty hall looking out to the gardens through a closed window. He brings a hand to the window.

So far all day so far he has not seen a single guard or servant but he doesn't let it bother him since he still has Gavin at his side.

Gavin is walking down the hall where him and Michael had their reunion carrying some stuff like a servant in one arm. He pauses as he hears the sounds he had suspected were coming.

…..

Joel stands on a wooden box in front of the people of the kingdom. "We must kill the king and move on to a new age!" He calls out swinging his arm not holding his sword out as he speaks the next part. "Who is with me!?"

The people cheer with fear and rage but are ready to try to take down the current king.

…

Gavin places some stuff on a chair and picks up a blanket like black cloak approaching Michael from behind as Michael places a hand on the cool glass of the window.

Suddenly when the cloak is put on his shoulders without the part around the neck tied Michael blinks in surprise only to start to turn to the other.

Gavin spins Michael around and pulls him into a hug. "Here are my spare clothes and a few extra items to help." He tells the other as Michael spots the stuff. "Now wear these and run. Don't look back and don't talk to anyone." He tells the other.

Michael blinks in surprise and worry about what Gavin is planning.

"Don't you worry." Gavin pulls them apart enough to look into Michael's eyes. "I am your protector. They won't notice the difference because they won't check since they won't have a reason to as long as we look the part and don't speak." He tells Michael. "They'll just believe it is you that they have."

"Gav." Michael begins in protest.

"Hush. If this is what they call a retribution for you sins then I will go against it for the life of the one I care for most." Gavin tells Michael as tears start to form in Michael's eyes. He raises a hand to Michael's cheek catching a tear with his pointer finger only to flick his hand off flicking the tear away. "No one will ever notice that you got away." He leans in stealing a kiss from Michael.

They quickly change with Gavin being given Michael's clothes he was wearing with Michael wearing the cloak along with the clothes Gavin gave him then the hug for the last time.

Gavin is wearing a dark blue fancy t-shirt, black pants, a wig that was made secretly to look like Michael's own hair and contacts to get the color of Michael's eyes.

Michael is wearing the cloak, Gavin's creeper scarf, a dark green slightly fancy t-shirt, dark blue almost black pants, a wig secretly made to look like Gavin's hair and contacts to get the color of Gavin's eyes.

Gavin places a kiss on Michael's forehead then pushes him back as he goes past Michael as if silently telling him to go.

Michael turns still in tears to watch as Gavin walks towards where the sounds of people approaching are coming from but then he uses every ounce of his will to turn and run in the direction Gavin indicated for him to go. He is crying as he runs away. "I can't let Gavin's attempt go in vain." He whispers to himself in pure sadness.

Gavin walks only to stop as the door is burst open with people crowded behind Joel who is in the lead.

Joel points his sword in the direction of Gavin believing that the other is indeed Michael. "You are a man of vice and distain." He comments with eyes narrowed in hate.

Gavin just smiles in response with his eyes closed and soon is surrounded by people holding weapons. He opens his eyes once this happens.

The group lead Gavin away and throw him into a cold and dark cell with a single barred window that is above of Gavin's head.

Gavin stands a little under the window looking up at it to look outside at what he can see from where he is. He closes his eyes softly as he thinks back to when him and Michael were younger.

Flashback:

Gavin is playing some Minecraft when Michael suddenly jumps to crouch beside Gavin before slightly jump hugging him. He pauses as this happens and turns to share wide smiles between as happiness is all around them.

They laugh a little because they are just so happy right now.

End of flashback.

Gavin lets a tear fall before he wipes his eyes with the back of his wrists to clear away his tears. "I am your protector, your tool to use as you please, it is my duty to make sure that the one I care for most is protected." He whispers under his breath. "I promised. I promised I would do anything for you my little Micool."

The next day at three pm Gavin is brought with his hands tied behind his back and a guard on either side of him.

He is walked onto a stage with the kingdom watching and he finds himself facing a guillotine.

The people of the kingdom calling out for Michael's life to end and cheering for the fact that he will be punished for all of his evil deeds.

Gavin is lowered to his knees then bent over so his head is placed in the little half circle place in the wood to help make sure his neck is place correctly for when the blade will fall down onto him. He closes his eyes for a moment as the cheers quiet down to wait to watch the deed be done.

Suddenly someone comes running through the crowd to the front.

Gavin blinks looking to the person facing him on the other side of the rope line placed to keep people from getting too close to the edge of the stage since the guillotine is against the stage's edge. His eyes meet Michael's with both of their eyes still disguised in contacts.

Michael is panting a little and he is wearing the outfit given to him since it's currently the only one has with the cloaks hood up and the scarf only wrapped around his neck to allow his face to not be covered. He swiftly catches his breath lowering his head for a moment. He raises his head giving Gavin a loving yet sad smile making it as happy as he can just for Gavin.

Gavin smiles happily upon seeing this.

Then the blade comes down upon Gavin chopping off his head as the crowd cheers in happiness when this happens.

Michael's smile fades as tears fall down his face as he lowers his head in sadness.

The people of the kingdom begin to chant to Joel as the new ruler of their kingdom with no one noticing Michael who just stands there in sadness crying quietly.

"I accept your offer and I swear that I will be a better ruler than Michael ever was! I will not become evil as Michael did!" Joel announces.

People cheer at this response then after a bow to Joel the people begin breaking up heading to do whatever they need to do as they go back to their lives.

Michael stays there for a few moments with no one paying him any mind then he turns and walks away planning to leave this kingdom knowing that he can't stay since if he does stay he will be caught since this kingdom knows him. He will find a new place to live where no one will know the truth about him or will ever be able to recognize the truth of who he is. He finds himself living in a church with someone who has become a friend after saving him when he collapsed exhausted on a beach from walking for so long to get away from the kingdom he once called home. He will live for Gavin and the day his death will come around he prays they can be together once again. He finds himself feeling some comfort because he can feel Gavin's spirit with him there to hold him as a ghost as if to still protect him.

The end.

AN:

For any of those wondering yes Michael and Gavin are reunited in heaven and Gavin did indeed stay with Michael in spirit.

I hope you enjoyed this story. Joel is a member of the Achievement hunters in case you didn't know.

Reviews are awesome and flamers will be used to make muffins!

Kitkat.


End file.
